


La Reina de Albión

by bocadillodelentejas



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Politics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocadillodelentejas/pseuds/bocadillodelentejas
Summary: No es fácil liderar una revolución cuando el tirano al que tienes que derrotar es tu hermano, como tampoco lo es gobernar en un reino acechado por la inminente oscuridad.Aunque mi intención inicial era centrarme mucho en la historia original, no he tardado en irme por las ramas y cambiar la dirección. Pondré un resumen más acorde al contenido cuando tenga más claro qué va a terminar siendo esto.





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Walter entró en su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarla despierta. No solo despierta, _preparada_. ¿Se habría enterado de sus intenciones, o simplemente habría terminado llegando a la misma conclusión que ambos?

−Estoy lista −se limitó a decirle, mientras se echaba al hombro una mochila aparentemente bien cargada−. Tenéis un plan, ¿no?

Walter le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Siempre había sabido que no necesitaría convencerla para emprender el viaje, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Su padre, de estar vivo, también lo estaría. Aunque pensándolo bien, si el antiguo rey no hubiera muerto, no habría necesidad de revolución. 

−Supones bien −le respondió, mientras avanzaba por la habitación−. Llevamos meses planeándolo. Tan solo esperábamos el momento perfecto para comenzar. Aunque viendo cómo han terminado las cosas, quizás deberíamos haber partido hace tiempo. No éramos verdaderamente conscientes del alcance de la locura de Logan. 

Pronunció las últimas palabras de manera entrecortada, mirando al suelo. Casi pidiendo perdón. 

−Walter, el único culpable de la muerte de Elliot es mi hermano. Si de verdad vamos a comenzar todo esto... será mejor que lo hagamos sin remordimientos. ¿Qué más da cuándo se sitúe el comienzo si alcanzamos el final?

Su amigo asintió, dándole la razón. Miró a la princesa, cuya expresión permanecía endurecida. El asesinato de su mejor amigo había supuesto para ella una gran pérdida, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a que el dolor afectase la difícil tarea que tenían entre manos. Sus dos amigos no eran los únicos que llevaban tiempo pensando rebelarse. Ella, viendo el descontento del pueblo de Albion ante el pésimo reinado de su hermano, había estado preparándose. Si destronaba a Logan, quería asegurarse de que en su reinado las cosas irían mejor. 

−Será mejor que nos marchemos ya −observó Walter−. Jasper, no será necesario tanto equipaje −añadió al ver que el mayordomo intentaba meter en una pequeña maleta cuatro pijamas distintos.

−Como digáis... −respondió, con un gran suspiro−. Tengo la sensación de que este viaje va a estar muy falto de decencia y estilo.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la habitación de la princesa, envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche y una tenue lluvia. Aunque Erin tenía mucho que decirle a sus dos acompañantes, lo más importante en aquel momento era salir del castillo sin ser vistos. Si la huida fracasaba, no sabía qué sería de ellos. 

−¿Por dónde salimos? −preguntó la princesa. 

−Aunque te resulte un tanto extraño, tendremos que hacerle primero una visita a la tumba de tu padre...

Erin enmudeció súbitamente. Llevaba años sin abajar a la tumba de sus padres. En un principio, solía llevarles flores prácticamente todos los días. Le costó muchísimo asumir su pérdida, más aún teniendo en cuenta el gran cambio que supuso para su hermano, que pasó de ser un compañero de juegos a un rey muy ocupado que nunca tenía tiempo para verla. Fue como perder a toda su familia de un golpe. Con el paso del tiempo, decidió que no volvería nunca más, como si dejar de frecuentar la tumba real fuese la demostración de que finalmente había superado aquella difícil época.

Precisamente por ello, cuando entraron en la gran estancia, sintió cómo afloraba una leve nostalgia. Aunque no había tiempo para quedarse en el recuerdo. Al menos, no aquella noche.

−A ver, debe de estar por aquí... −comentó Walter mientras repasaba con la mano los ladrillos que constituían el pedestal en el que se erguía una gran estatua en honor a su padre−. Sí... justo ese.

Los brazos de la estatua bajaron hasta el suelo, hasta dejar ver un extraño objeto resguardado entre las manos de mármol. Walter miró a la princesa, animándola a recogerlo.

−Es el sello del gremio −le dijo−. Solo los héroes pueden usarlo.

Cuando Erin posó sus manos sobre aquel sello azul y dorado, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Ya no se encontraba en la tumba, sino en un camino cubierto por una misteriosa niebla que parecía llegar hasta el castillo. Delante suya se encontró una figura encapuchada con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando Erin trató de averiguar qué se escondía dentro de la capucha, se encontró con unos ojos vacíos. 

−Theresa −la reconoció de inmediato−. Mi padre me habló de tu intervención en su viaje... Quizás no mucho, puesto no le gustaba hablar de su pasado; pero sí lo suficiente como para que buscase en todas las bibliotecas información sobre ti. No encontré apenas nada.

−Buenas noches, princesa −recibió como única respuesta− Es cierto que ayudé a tu padre, e igual te ayudaré a ti. Albion necesita un verdadero héroe que lo gobierne. Es hora de que finalmente te conviertas en uno.

Erin la miró, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. Las pocas veces que su padre la había mencionado lo había hecho de forma esquiva. Como si estuviera intentando esconder algo que no se atrevía a reconocer. Y para ella, aquello era motivo suficiente para tener cuidado. No sentía que pudiera confiar en ella, pero algo estaba claro: necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda.

No sabía si Albion verdaderamente necesitaba a un héroe en el trono; quizás simplemente bastaba con una persona honrada con las ideas muy claras. Pero sí que es cierto que debía ser una heroína si quería unir al pueblo para que se rebelase contra su hermano. La gente tenía miedo, y estaba desesperada. No lucharían a no ser que verdaderamente tuvieran esperanzas. 

−¿Y cómo lo consigo? −terminó preguntándole−. ¿No se supone que es algo que uno lleva en la sangre?

Theresa asintió.

−Aunque tener sangre heroica en las venas es condición suficiente, deberás esforzarte para que tu camino se desarrolle en la dirección adecuada. Respecto a cómo, es algo que tendrás que ir descubriendo por ti misma. De momento, ¿por qué no te pruebas estos guanteletes? Te ayudarán a canalizar tu Voluntad.

Finalmente algo que podría servirle de gran utilidad. Había visto a su padre en numerosas ocasiones utilizar la Voluntad, y era algo que desde siempre le había fascinado. Según le había contado, era muy difícil controlarla sin utilizar algún tipo de ayuda. 

Cuando se los probó, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque le resultaba increíblemente extraña la sensación de llevarlos puesto, tenía que reconocer que parecían estar hechos a su medida. Cuando apartó los ojos de sus manos, volvía a estar en la tumba con sus dos acompañantes. 

−¿Notas algo diferente? Tan solo podremos salir de aquí si eres capaz de utilizar la Voluntad.

−Walter, ¿no podrías haberlo dicho antes? Aunque confío plenamente en nuestra señora... ¿qué pasará si no lo consigue?

Erin volvió a mirarse las manos, intentando concentrarse. Llevaba meses preparándose, de una forma u otra. Tanto consciente como inconscientemente. No podía rendirse a hora. No sabía si estaba preparada para la misión que les esperaba, pero de no estarlo se prometió que lo conseguiría durante el viaje. Cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente sintió una energía electrizante fluyendo por su cuerpo. Una oleada de fuego salió disparada desde la punta de sus dedos. Era una sensación a la que no le importaría acostumbrarse.

El suelo bajos sus pies tembló, dejando ver unas escaleras que conducían a un túnel interior. Los tres se internaron en él, dejando atrás el lugar que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar. Y así, finalmente, el viaje había comenzado.

 

 


	2. Primeros pasos

Erin recorría la habitación en círculos, pensativa, mientras sus dos acompañantes la miraban con interés. Intentando refugiarse del ruido del exterior, se encontraban en uno de los dormitorios de la posada de Brightwall. Llevaban una semana en la aldea. Habían avanzado mucho los últimos días: el único paso restante para conseguir el apoyo de los moradores de Sabine y el pueblo de Brightwall era terminar de ganarse a los habitantes del lugar. Aunque Samuel estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarles, sabía que exclusivamente conseguirían que la gente se ofreciese a donar parte de sus subsistencias si veían que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran a cambiar. Logan los había sometido durante demasiado tiempo como para que pudieran llegar a plantearse dejar el egoísmo atrás: lo consideraban como una mera estrategia de supervivencia, y posiblemente estaban en lo cierto.

De momento, no iban por mal camino. La princesa se había dedicado a ayudar a la gente lo máximo posible, haciendo favores y sacando a la gente de apuros que no eran capaces de solucionar. Sin embargo, los tres eran conscientes de que no era suficiente. Necesitaban algo más, algo mucho más grande que permitiese a los ciudadanos conocer el alcance de su poder. Una cosa era producir simpatía y otra muy distinta demostrar que era capaz de liderar un reino entero. Solo una hazaña verdaderamente heroica les haría apoyarla sin reservas. Pero, ¿cómo encontrar una situación en la que poder demostrarlo? Y más en una aldea tan tranquila como era Brightwall.

Poco después de que Jasper abandonase la habitación, Erin se dirigió hacia la planta inferior de la posada, donde conversaban alegremente varios residentes del pueblo. La princesa llevaba ayudando en la barra desde que llegaron allí a cambio de poder permanecer con Walter en una de sus habitaciones. Y aunque en un principio lo habían hecho por necesidad, les había terminado viniendo bien: era precisamente en aquel lugar donde se discutía todo lo que acontecía en el reino. Además, la gente con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo solía estar más dispuesta a hablar.

Incluso aunque no discutieran cosas importantes, a la princesa le gustaba estar presente −aunque fuese detrás de la larga mesa que les separaba−. Quería conocer bien a los habitantes del reino que pretendía gobernar. La mayoría de su vida la había pasado recluida en el palacio, conviviendo exclusivamente con la nobleza. Lo poco que había conocido del resto de sus habitantes había provenido de las explicaciones de Elliot, que se esforzaba por ponerle al corriente de la situación que estaban viviendo todos aquellos que no tenían las mismas facilidades que ella. Fue su amigo el que plantó en ella la semilla de la revolución, haciendo que se empezase a interesar por la política cuando pensaba cómo podría hacer algo para solucionar la gran cantidad de problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse toda aquella gente en su día a día.

Un súbito ruido en la entrada la forzó a dejar de recordar el pasado. Levantó la vista de la jarra que estaba limpiando, mientras la posada comenzaba a llenarse de un bullicio preocupado. Una mujer vestida de mercenaria acaba de entrar al local cubierta de sangre, y con una herida con bastante mala pinta en el brazo. Sin hacer mucho caso a las miradas preocupadas que la seguían allá donde fuera, se dejó caer en una de las mesas del centro de la habitación, y puso despreocupadamente los pies en alto. Siendo consciente de que la observaban, se limitó a decir:

−¿Toda esta atención hará que tarden menos en servirme una cerveza?

Un par de hombres se le acercaron rápidamente con la intención de socorrerla, pero retrocedieron rápidamente al ver la mirada que les había dirigido. Erin, también preocupada, salió de detrás de la barra. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica no intentaba echarla como había hecho con los demás.

−¿Te encuentras bien? −le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la herida cubierta de sangre que tenía en el brazo. Aunque de un tamaño considerable, no parecía lo suficientemente profunda como para haber derramado toda aquella sangre... A no ser que no fuera de ella. La miró a los ojos, y se encontró con una media sonrisa un tanto suficiente.

−Perfectamente −le respondió, sin dejar de sonreír. Erin se fijó en que tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la mitad de la frente−. Nada que no arregle un buen baño.

−La posada no es mía. Si necesitas lavarte, tendrás que pedirle permiso a...

−Sé quién eres −la cortó, mientras quitaba los pies de encima de la mesa y se alzaba para mirarla−. Me llamo Lena. Saker me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí. Necesito tu ayuda.

Erin la miró con creciente curiosidad.

−¿En qué?

−Creo que preferiría que discutiésemos el asunto en privado. ¿Qué te parece si vengo a buscarte cuando termines el turno? De momento, me vendría muy bien esa cerveza. Y una ducha más tarde.

La princesa asintió, regresando hacia la barra. Se fijó en que todas las personas presentes se habían quedado mirándolas, lo que le resultó comprensible. Aquella mujer sabía cómo llamar la atención. Aunque fijándose en cómo alejaba a todo aquel que trataba de acercarse preocupado, pensó que quizás no lo hacía apropósito. Ya lo averiguaría cuando hablasen después de unas horas. De momento, tendría que esperar.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando acabó su turno un par de horas más tarde, Erin estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que finalmente se le presentase una aventura. Aunque verdaderamente no disponía de información alguna sobre quién era aquella chica –más allá de su relación con los bandidos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que conocía a Saker–, todos los elementos se habían dispuesto de forma esperanzadora. Su llamativa entrada en el establecimiento, la obvia demostración de que _algo_ había pasado con anterioridad, y sobre todo que hubiera ido a buscarla personalmente. Además, ¿por qué querría hablar con ella en privado?

Había tratado de no pensar en ello y permanecer centrada en sus tareas, pero la constante presencia de Lena, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se lo había imposibilitado. Todavía con los pies encima de la mesa, y sin habr dejado que nadie se le acercase, se había dedicado a beber cerveza y a leer un grueso volumen que había sacado de la mochila. Aparentemente inmersa en la historia, no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera al llevarse el tanque de cerveza a los labios. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella una vez hubo terminado su turno, no pareció sorprenderla.

no–Me esperaba que la princesa me hiciera esperar, pero no precisamente de esta forma –le comentó, divertida–. ¿Por qué finges pertenecer a la clase trabajadora? ¿Crees de verdad que alguien de aquí va a olvidarse que eres una de las personas más pudientes de todo Albion porque friegues un par de platos?

Erin abrió la boca, sorprendida. No se esperaba esa actitud en alguien que necesitaba su ayuda. Sin embargo, entendía de dónde procedía el comentario.

–No espero que olvidéis mi pasado –respondió–. Porque precisamente son todos esos excesos una de las principales cosas que quiero cambiar. No necesito dinero para poder vivir tranquilamente, para ello lo único que tendría que hacer es volver al castillo y suplicarle perdón a mi hermano. Necesito dinero para cambiar las cosas y derrotarle. Pero, sobre todo, lo que necesito es la ayuda de un pueblo que confíe en mí. Y para ello tendré que conocer qué problemas les acechan de primera mano.

Lena esbozó media sonrisa, como si la respuesta la hubiera contentado en cierta forma. Aún así, no eliminó el tinte irónico de su mirada ni emitió respuesta alguna.

–Bueno, princesa, como os dije hace unas horas, preferiría hablar con vosotros en algún lugar con menos oídos curiosos.

–Llamadme Erin, por favor –respondió–. Si queréis, podemos subir a la habitación que he alquilado aquí. No creo que nadie nos moleste.

–Oh –comentó, mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila y se incorporaba de la mesa–. Sinceramente, no me esperaba que me invitaseis a vuestra habitación hasta por lo menos la tercera cita. Os gusta ir directa al grano, por lo que veo. Pero bueno, accedo encantada.

La princesa no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen de aquella forma, o a que le gastasen bromas, en general. Aún así, trató no parecer afectada y comenzó a dirigirse hasta las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Miró de reojo y se alegró al ver que Lena la seguía.

Una vez en la habitación, Erin tomó la precaución de sentarse en una de las dos pequeñas sillas que había en el dormitorio, aunque fueran más incómodas que su cama o la de Walter. No quería dar pie a nuevas bromas. Lena miró detenidamente la habitación, y se sentó en la otra silla disponible.

–Espero no ensuciarla de sangre, pero no prometo nada –el dueño de la posada le había dicho que a cambio de dos monedas de oro podía lavarse en la ducha que había en la parte de detrás de la posada, pero ella había dicho que prefería esperar a que llegase el fin del día para hacerlo–. No es mía, por cierto.

–Lo había supuesto –le confesó. Nadie aguantaría tan bien el tipo cubierto de aquella cantidad de su propia sangre–. Ahora que nadie más puede oírnos, ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Lena se reclinó en su asiento, y adoptó una mirada ausente.

–Antes había muchos héroes en Albion –respondió–. Pero ahora ya no quedan demasiados, al menos según parece. Créeme, ese es el único motivo por el que vengo a pedirle ayuda a un miembro de la familia real.

–Ha quedado ya suficientemente claro que no eres gran partidaria de la monarquía. Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Lena giró la cabeza, divertida.

–Vivo en una aldea cerca de Silverpines y estamos siendo constantemente atacados por balverinos. La situación es insostenible. Han sido ya demasiadas muertes y quería pedirte ayuda para ponerle final.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a derribar a todos los balverinos? –se sorprendió la princesa.

–No, no será necesario –continuó Lena–. Simplemente necesito un poquito de ayuda. Encontré el otro día un mapa de un antepasado en el que se mencionaba la existencia de un arma legendaria muy efectiva contra los balverinos y me gustaría que me ayudases a hacerme con ella. A partir de ahí me las puedo ingeniar yo sola.

Erin la miró con curiosidad. ¿Tanto cambiaría la situación el hacerse con una arma legendaria?

–¿Estás verdaderamente segura de ello? –le preguntó–. Aunque hacerte con el arma te facilitará el trabajo, este sigue siendo muy complicado.

–Soy perfectamente consciente. Me las apaño bien, por lo general. Las únicas muertes que se han producido son las de aquellos que han intentado ayudarme. Estoy cubierta en sangre de balverino y sin ningún rasguño, puedes creerme. Lo único que necesito es un arma que convenza al resto del pueblo de que soy autosuficiente –respondió, cansada. No parecía agradarle tener que dar explicaciones–. Bueno, ¿me ayudarás o no?

La princesa se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Aceptaría encantada ayudar a un pueblo de cualquier tipo de amenaza, pero esto era un poco diferente. Lena tan solo le estaba pidiendo ayuda para entrar en una cueva. La miró durante unos instantes, con disimulo. ¿Podía fiarse de ella? Silverpines estaba un tanto alejado, no sabía si merecía la pena arriesgarse y recorrer tantos kilómetros por una persona a la que no conocía. Pero si lo que decía era verdad, y aquella arma marcaba la diferencia, sería lo mínimo que podía hacer.

–¿Y por qué necesitas precisamente la ayuda de un héroe?

–Oh, cierto –respondió mientras se enderezaba en el asiento–. No sé cómo he podido olvidarlo. Verdaderamente, lo único que necesito es que pongas tus manos en la puerta de la cueva y me la abras. La puerta está sellada y solo un usuario de la voluntad puede abrirla. Su dueño mantenía la esperanza de que toda su descendencia heredase sus poderes, pero al parecer no hemos tenido tanta suerte. Una vez lo hagas, puedes dejarme sola. Me temo que no necesito _tanta_ ayuda.

–Bueno… Si de verdad con ello estoy ayudando a tu pueblo, lo haré encantada. Sin embargo, sigue pareciéndome excesivo que te consideres capaz de proteger a un pueblo entero de los ataques de balverinos. Si encuentro cualquier pista que me lleve hasta su guarida, intentaré hacer lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a derrotarlos.

–No puedes exterminar a una raza entera, incluso aunque seas un héroe. En el pasado el reino estaba lleno de héroes y aún así no han conseguido extinguirlos, por algo será. Son mucho más inteligentes de lo que parecen a simple vista. Aunque, pensándolo mejor –añadió–, no creo que hayas tenido la oportunidad de haber visto siquiera a alguno de ellos en tu lujosa vida en el castillo. En eso nos parecemos los balverinos y yo. No nos gusta demasiado la nobleza. Quizás nuestras similitudes son lo que hacen que me resulte tan sencillo matarlos.

Erin no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, por mucho que se había prometido no dejar que las palabras de la chica le afectasen. El viaje junto a ella no iba a ser en absoluto sencillo, pero seguiría siendo mejor que seguir de tabernera. Además, Lena había causado mucha impresión aquella mañana: el que viniese a buscarla precisamente a ella era algo que probablemente no había pasado desapercibido. Quizás al volver victoriosa, días más tarde, el pueblo de Brightwall comenzaría a creer en ella.

–Partimos en diez minutos. Dúchate rápido. Mientras tanto, avisaré a Walter de la situación.

–Como ordenes, princesa –le respondió, con una sonrisa. No había sido demasiado difícil convencerla.

* * *

–Debería acompañarte –insistió Walter, que llevaba intentando convencerla durante varios minutos para que no fuese sola.

–Walter, aunque agradezco enormemente que quieras ayudarte, debo insistir. Es importante que Brightwall no piense que le hemos abandonado. Además, ya he estado sola varias veces, como cuando tuve que bajar a la biblioteca. Si necesito cualquier cosa, hablaré con Jasper. No pasa nada.

Walter asintió, cabizbajo.

–En realidad, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de arreglártelas tú solita –reconoció–. Creo que si he insistido tanto es porque me das envidia. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ocurre nada y estoy empezando a aburrirme de este pequeño pueblo. Pero todavía nos queda mucho trabajo, estoy seguro de que ya tendré tiempo de cansarme de la aventura.

No le faltaba razón.

Lena regresó unos segundos después, completamente aseada. Por primera vez, pudo verle completamente la cara. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones que brillaban con cierta ironía. Sus finos labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿A qué estamos esperando?

Erin se despidió de Walter, prometiéndole que volvería, como muy tarde, en un par de días. Y poco después, las dos se encontraban cruzando el gran puente de piedra situado a la salida del pueblo.

 


End file.
